1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a control that releases a meshing engagement unit. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-286356 discloses a technique of a drive device equipped with a meshing engagement unit that corrects a torque change speed by determining a learned correction amount of a torque change speed of a first motor generator in response to an engine operation state when a dog clutch is switched from an engagement state to a release state.
There is a room for the further improvement in the release responsiveness for the release of the meshing engagement unit. For example, when a small change occurs in the engine operation state, an engine torque may be highly precisely estimated compared to the case where a large change occurs in the operation state. In the case where the release of the engagement unit is promoted by a torque of a rotary machine, it is considered that the release responsiveness of the engagement unit may be improved by appropriately changing the torque control of the rotary machine in response to the engine operation state.
There is a need for a drive control device capable of improving the release responsiveness of a meshing engagement unit.